Huntley Sport
The Vapid Huntley Sport is a luxury SUV in Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes. Design Like the Huntley, the Huntley Sport is based on the Range Rover, this time the L322 Range Rover Vogue, although slightly sleeker. It features black B and C pillars, but body colored A and D Pillars. The Huntley Sport also features side steps spanning the entire wheelbase. It boasts tinted glass and large alloy rims with low-profile tires. The exhaust tips, oddly, are almost identical to those featured on the Bentley Continental GT. Inside, fit and finish is well, but you are surrounded by black and some materials look plain. Controls are up high and easy to reach with well placed knobs and switches. As stated before, the driver will like the roomy and supportive front seats, and the nice steering feel. The passengers get to enjoy a soft and steady ride that is well composed. The rear bench area is very cramped though, with minimal head room that you would not expect from a large SUV; there is good leg room, however. Performance The Huntley Sport is powered by a 4.8L supercharged V8 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox with all-wheel drive. With a top speed of 210 mph(340 km/h) the Huntley Sport is the second fastest SUV in The Ballad of Gay Tony (fastest SUV being the Serrano). Acceleration on the Huntley Sport is astounding, especially when launching the car from a standstill. The Huntley Sport does tend to suffer from understeer if driven too quickly, a trait that comes with 4WD systems. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on the Huntley Sport. Off-road, the Huntley Sport performs better than its low ground clearance and low profile tires suggest. The four-wheel-drive system and supercharged V8 make light work of steep sand hills, however the Huntley Sport tends to spin out or flip over solid, low to the ground obstacles such as rocks and debris (random panels of wood, traffic cones etc.). Variants Yardies' The Yardies can be seen driving in a gold, black and green (3 colors of Jamaica) Huntley Sport with a custom shaved grille and side-mounted exhaust pipes. Like other gang-specific variants, all these modified vehicles are still called "Huntley Sport" when entered. After doing all 10 Drug Deliveries for Little Jacob, Niko is given one of these. Unique colors * A black Huntley Sport, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sports. This Huntley Sport color is also seen in the car chase at Out of Commission; however, this one cannot be obtained as after the cutscene where everyone gets out of the Cognoscenti, the Huntley Sport will disappear. * After doing a boating trip with Brucie Kibbutz, an iridescent gold, bronze and beige Huntley Sport will be parked at the docks where you get out of the boat. * A custom two-tone navy and sky blue Huntley Sport is one of vehicles needed for Stevie. After receiving the message it will be parked outside a police station at Bohan and will spawn there as long as player doesn't deliver it to Stevie's garage. * A completely black Huntley Sport can also be found in The Fixer's Assasinations mission 'Taken Out', as a backup car *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a large variety of unique color schemes can be found in Drug Wars. Examples are a white-on-white Huntley Sport with a black line below the side windows, a Huntley Sport with a deep cherry main body with a blue iridescent greenhouse and a Huntley Sport similar to Brucie Kibbutz may sometimes appear, also a color similar to the Yardie's variant (but a regular Huntley version) can be found this is similar to the Huntley Little Jacob gives you when you complete delivering drugs in GTA IV. Locations GTA IV * Commonly spawn (but only at night) in Beechwood City, BOABO, East Hook (Broker), Chase Point, Fortside, Bohan Industrial (Bohan), Middle Park, North Holland, Northwood and Purgatory (Algonquin) * Often spawn in Rotterdam Hill (only at day), Schottler (at night) (Broker), Willis (Dukes), Castle Gardens, Castle Garden City, City Hall, The Triangle, Star Junction, Middle Park (only at day), The Exchange, (Algonquin), Westdyke and Alderney City (Alderney), * Sometimes spawn in Beachgate (Broker), Francis International Airport (Dukes), Hatton Gardens, Lancet and Middle Park East, and Middle Park West (Algonquin). * Occasionally spawn in South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter (only during the weekend), Suffolk, Varsity Heights, Lancaster and Westminster (Algonquin). * The "Jamaican" variant can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis. * Frequently spawns at the Francis International Airport carpark. * Some may Spawn in Acter Industrial Park right next to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. * Provided as a getaway car after escaping in Easton in "Three Leaf Clover". * A Jamaican Huntley Sport is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's Drug Delivery missions at Homebrew Cafe in Beechwood City, with an altered grille and appearance. The Lost and Damned * A "Jamaican" Huntley Sport can also be obtained through Dukes and Broker-based Gang Wars, which often pit the player against members of the Jamaican Posse, who, as mentioned above, drive this vehicle. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Often spawns in traffic on the Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, particularly in Star Junction. * Appears as vehicles driven by targets in Drug Wars. These Huntley Sports often boast unique or Jamacian paint jobs. Notable Owners * Brucie Kibbutz * Kerry McIntosh * Little Jacob Trivia * In an online Weazel News article in GTA IV, Kerry McIntosh is implied to drive a red Huntley Sport, which she crashed into a Wigwam Burger restaurant while highly intoxicated. * The Huntley Sport is considered a "luxury car" in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer race/GTA race modes. * The default radio stations for the Huntley Sport are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City'': K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. * Despite the design being the GTA equivalent of Land Rover, the car is manufactured by Vapid, the GTA equivalent of Ford. This is plausible, because at the time the Ford Motor Group owned a large number of manufacturers (including Land Rover and Jaguar) around the time that the game is set. This means that even though, manufactured by a somewhat-economical car maker, the Huntley Sport is a still luxury SUV. In GTA V, the Baller (first generation) will effectively replace this vehicle now with the Gallivanter badge, in spite or having almost the same design. * The Huntley Sport is one of the few vehicles in GTA IV that can be "boost launched". To boost launch the vehicle, simply hold down the handbrake button and rev the engine as high as possible, and then let go. This tactic eliminates wheel spin and makes the Huntley very fast off the line, on par with some sports cars. * All three online girlfriends, Alex Chilton, Kiki Jenkins, and Carmen Ortiz, like this car when you take them out for a date. Navigation }} de:Huntley Sport (IV) es:Huntley Sport pl:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles